


Caught (version 2)

by orphan_account



Series: Last Night on Earth trilogy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Wincest (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Destiel-only version of part 3 for those not interested in Wincest.





	Caught (version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Follows 'Back to Life' in the Last Night on Earth trilogy, but can stand sort of alone with implied Wincest.

Dean woke up when Sam started to stir. ‘You OK Sammy?’

‘Mm. Gotta pee,’ Sam replied sleepily, and headed to the bathroom. Dean smiled and rolled over, only to come face to face with Castiel leaning over the bed a few inches above him.

‘Hi Dean.’

‘Gah! Dammit Cas, what have I said about personal space?’

‘Oh. I thought you didn’t care about that anymore.’

‘Why wouldn’t I care about that anymore?’

‘Well, Sam was in your personal space a minute ago.’

‘Oh. Yeah, uh, it was cold last night. We were huddling together for warmth,’ Dean stammered as he reached for the glass of water on the nightstand.

‘Really? I thought it was because you had coitus.’ Dean nearly choked on the water.

‘What?’

‘Coitus. You and Sam had coitus last night.’

‘Stop saying coitus. What are you, a biology book?’ Dean swallowed and looked back up at Cas. ‘So you saw that?’

‘Yes. I arrived just after you came into the room, but before I could say anything you started kissing Sam. There didn’t seem a good time to interrupt, and then you fell asleep.’

‘Wait, you stayed the whole time?’

‘Yes.’

‘You just… watched everything?’

‘Yes.’

‘Wait, why didn’t you pop up when Sam went to the car to get the bags?’

‘Oh. That must have happened while I went to get booze.’

‘ _You left and came back_?!’

‘Yes.’

‘For fuck’s sake Cas!’ At that, Sam popped out of the bathroom drying his hands.

‘Did you say something Dean? Oh. Hi Cas. When did you get here?’ he asked, hastily wrapping the towel around his waist.

‘Last night,’ said Cas and Dean at the same time. Sam’s eyebrows shot up.

‘Last night?’

‘Yes,’ came the reply in stereo.

‘Like… you’ve been here the whole night?’

‘Oh yeah,’ said Dean sarcastically. ‘Apparently angels like to watch.’

‘I don’t think you can extrapolate to all angels,’ said Cas. ‘And I’m not sure I liked to watch you have coitus.’

‘Stop saying coitus!’ shouted Dean.

‘You know, Cas,’ said Sam, ‘that’s considered quite private thing. It didn’t occur to you to leave and come back later?’ Cas considered this for a moment.

‘I did. But when I came back you were still having coitus.’

‘Cas…’ Dean said threateningly.

‘It’s not really normal to just hang around and watch people in… intimate situations,’ Sam explained.

‘I believe it’s also not normal to have coitus with your brother,’ Cas retorted.

‘DAMMIT CAS, WILL YOU STOP SAYING COITUS?!’ Dean shouted.

‘What do you want me to call it? Making sweet sweet love?’

‘Are you being sarcastic?’ Dean asked.

‘No I’m not.’ Cas said very sarcastically as he turned his back on Dean and crossed his arms with a huff.

‘Are you sulking now? What are you, jealous or something?’ Dean laughed. Cas tensed for a moment and then his shoulders slumped.

‘Maybe.’

‘Wait, what?’

‘Maybe I’m jealous.’ Sam and Dean looked at each with similarly confused expressions.

‘Jealous about me or Dean?’ Cas turned around and actually rolled his eyes at Sam.

‘Oh I don’t know, who did I rebel from heaven for again? Hint: not you.’

‘Cas, have you been drinking?’ Dean asked.

‘Yes. Just a bit.’

‘Like human a bit or angel a bit?’

‘Well, you would be dead, I’m just drunk. That’s probably why I was saying coitus a lot. It’s a funny word. Hehehe.’ Dean clenched his fist then let it drop and pointed at Cas instead.

‘Are you telling me you got drunk, watched us get it on, and then popped up to confess your feelings for me?’

‘No.’

‘OK, good.’

‘I got drunk during. You guys really took your time over it.’ Sam stood speechless, blushing furiously and just looking back and forth between Dean and Cas without a clue of what to say. Dean began to laugh.

‘Great. Everybody’s gay for me. Why was I cursed with all this sexiness?’ Sam frowned and walked over to Dean, draping a possessive arm over his shoulders.

‘Sorry Cas, but I’m not sure I’m OK with this whole you liking Dean thing.’

‘I don’t really care if you’re OK with it,’ Cas replied, then marched over to Sam, touched his forehead, and Sam slumped to the floor unconscious.

‘Cas, what the hell?’ exclaimed Dean, jumping off the bed and kneeling down to check on Sam.

‘It’s ok, he’s just sleeping. I didn’t want to talk to him anymore.’ Dean glared at him before turning back to tend to Sam, rearranging his limbs into a more comfortable sleeping position and putting a pillow under his head. Satisfied that Sam was ok, Dean stood up and faced Cas.

‘You can’t just zonk people out because you don’t want to talk to them. It’s rude.’

‘Sorry. Did you know you’re naked? It’s OK with me, just thought you should know.’ Dean hastily grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on.

‘Look, Cas… I don’t know what to say here.’

‘I thought we shared a profound bond, Dean,’ Cas said, crestfallen.

‘We do, Cas, we do. You’re like a brother to me.’ Cas perked up and took a step closer.

‘That’s good, I saw what you did with your brother!’

‘I didn’t mean… look, it’s not that we don’t have a “profound bond” with each other. I’ve sometimes thought about… you know, stuff, with you. But uh, Sam’s never been very good at sharing his toys, you know what I’m sayin’?’

Cas put a hand on Dean’s bare shoulder and said earnestly, ‘Dean, you are not a toy.’

‘It’s a metaphor, Cas. I mean that I don’t think Sam would really want to share me, and he has dibs.’ Castiel considered this for a moment.

‘So you’re saying I should go back in time to get dibs before this happened.’

‘No! No, I’m not saying that. Freakin’ angels.’ He searched around as if hoping the right words would magically appear out of the air. ‘OK, well, for one thing, you’re drunk. It’s never a good idea to make big decisions while drunk.’

‘You’re right, I should sober up.’ Cas touched his own forehead and winced. ‘Ow. Hangover. Hold on.’ Another touch and he smiled. ‘Ah, that’s better. OK, now can we…’

‘If you say coitus again, I will punch you.’

‘Right, um, now can we have an intercourse?’

‘I think that might actually be worse. Look, Cas, the thing is, Sam and I have only just come to… understand our feelings. We were, you know, _together_ , just a few hours ago. I don’t think it’s really fair to ask him to leave the room so I can get jiggy with somebody else right away. Do you understand?’ Castiel nodded slowly, contemplating the situation.

‘He doesn’t have to leave the room,’ he said finally.

‘Excuse me?’

‘It could be like that film, with the swimming pool cleaning man, and the pizza man, and the lady whose husband went on too many business trips.’

‘I’m sorry, are you proposing a… ménage à trois?’

‘Yes.’

‘Like, you, me and Sam… all… up in each other?’

‘Yes.’ Dean considered this for a few seconds and shrugged.

‘It’s worth a shot I guess. But let me talk to him. We have to ease him into the idea, you can’t just come in all flaming sword blazing, get me?’

‘Dean, the flaming sword is a real heavenly weapon, it’s not a penis metaphor.’ Dean rolled his eyes.

‘Yeah, I get it, I just mean, let me handle it, ok?’

‘OK.’ Dean hunched down next to Sam’s prone body.

‘OK, wake him up please.’ Cas leaned down and touched Sam, who started awake.

‘Dean! Did I imagine it or was Cas…’

‘Yes, he’s here.'

‘And he wants to…’

‘Yeah, I’m just irresistible I guess. Here, why don’t you stand up and we’ll talk?’ He helped Sam to his feet.

‘Talk about what?’

‘The thing is…’ Dean began. ‘Cas and I do have this, you know, profound bond, and, uh…’

‘So, what, you want me to go take a walk so you can fuck Cas a bit?’

‘No, that’s not what I’m saying!’ Castiel stepped forward.

‘I suggest it to be like in the film with the swimming pool cleaning man, and the pizza man, and the lady whose husband went on too many business trips,’ he said. Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

‘Excuse me?’ Sam demanded.

‘Well, except that there wouldn’t be a lady, and there is no swimming pool or pizza,’ Cas clarified. Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Cas as realisation dawned.

‘And you’re OK with this idea Dean?’

‘Well, you know what they say, it’s not gay if it’s in a three-way,’ Dean teased.

‘I don’t think that true if all three people are men, Dean.’

‘It’s a joke, Cas, it’s from a song,’ Dean explained.

‘I don’t get that reference.’

‘Of course not.’ Dean patted Castiel’s shoulder and turned back to Sam.

‘I thought it could be, you know, kinda hot.’

‘Hot?’

‘Yeah. I mean, you’re hot, and he’s hot, and we’ve already established that I’m so hot I turn everyone around me gay, so, you know, it would be… pretty hot,’ Dean finished weakly.

‘I also believe that it would be “hot”,’ Castiel added, using his fingers to make air quotes. ‘Let me show you.’ He put a hand on each of their heads and both were flooded with images that left them slightly slack-jawed.

‘Hot damn,’ Dean gasped. ‘That was an experience.’

Sam shook his head. ‘Yeah, that is not going to work for me. I think I will take a walk.’

‘Sam, come on, I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to.’

‘It’s OK Dean, really,’ Sam said sincerely. ‘I don’t actually mind.’ He gathered up his clothes and got dressed as quickly as he could. ‘You guys have fun, I’ll go get breakfast.’ And with that he was out the door. Dean looked at Castiel suspiciously.

‘You didn’t do some kind of angelic brainwavey thing to make him ok with this, did you?’

‘Uh, no?’

‘Cas.’

‘I just dampened his jealousy and increased his altruism. Just a little bit.’

‘Will he get mad later?’

‘Only if I adjust him back.’ Dean thought about this for a moment and decided that jealousy was kind of a bad thing anyway, so what the heck.

‘OK, let’s do it then.’

‘Good. So this will be more like the pizza man and the babysitter,’ Castiel replied. They stood there awkwardly in silence for a while. ‘I am unsure of how to proceed,’ Castiel finally said. ‘I’ve never had any form of c… I mean, sexual relations, before.’

‘Well, you could at least take your coat off for a start,’ Dean joked.

 ‘Oh, yes, clothing.’ Castiel snapped his fingers and he was suddenly in his boxers, clothes appearing neatly folded on a chair. Dean both gave him a once over.

‘Damn. Angel abs are pretty ripped,’ Dean said, slightly breathless. Castiel looked down at himself with a concerned expression.

‘Ripped? They look intact to me.’ Dean chuckled stepped across to Castiel, lightly placing his hand on the angel’s stomach.

‘It’s an expression, it means they’re all muscly and defined. Very nice.’ Castiel shivered at Dean’s touch.

‘Oh. Well, thank you. I don’t even exercise.’

‘Come here you big weirdo,’ Dean said as he pulled Castiel tightly against himself and began kissing him. Castiel seemed uncertain at first, but the instinct of his human vessel seemed to kick in, and he was soon kissing back as if he’d been kissing people all his life.

‘I just want to clarify,’ Dean stated between kisses, ‘that I am not the girl here.’

‘You aren’t a girl, Dean,’ Castiel replied. ‘I thought we had established that.’

‘I mean I don’t want to, you know, be the catcher.’

‘Catch what?’ Cas asked, confused.

 ‘I’m not taking it up the ass, is what I’m saying.’

‘Oh. But I understand it can be very enjoyable. Sam seemed to like it last night.’

‘Yeah, well, still. Not me.’ Cas shrugged.

‘I can catch.’

‘OK then.’

Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulders and started kissing him again, then snapped his fingers and their boxers joined the pile of his other clothes.

‘Mmm, Cas,’ Dean moaned with excitement as bare skin met bare skin.

‘I’ll perform oral sex on you now,’ Cas stated solemnly.

‘Uh, it’s a bit weird if you say what you’re going to do like that, Cas. Don’t talk about it, just do it.’

‘Ah, like with watching porn, we don’t talk about it.’

‘Yeah, sure.’

‘OK.’ Cas dropped to his knees, true to his word, shocking Dean with the forcefulness of his sucking.

‘A bit more gently there pal, you don’t want to accidentally detach it,’ he gasped.

‘Suhrry,’ Cas slurred with his mouth full and eased off to a more normal pace. Unbothered by such human concerns as gag reflexes, Castiel was surprisingly proficient at his task. Dean’s moans grew louder, until finally he shuddered with his release.

‘Sorry for the lack of warning Cas,’ Dean gasped. ‘It happened faster than I expected.’

‘You didn’t have to, I could tell. Your soul was actually glowing when it happened.’

‘Well, that’s kinda weird, but OK.’ Castiel stood up and kissed Dean tenderly.

‘I hope you enjoyed it,’ he said softly.

‘Yeah, man, it was awesome,’ Dean assured him. ‘You’re very good at that.’

‘I learned from the lady whose husband takes too many business trips,’ Cas replied proudly.

‘You sure did buddy,’ Dean laughed. ‘And she’s a pro. Now let me return the favour. I won’t be as good at it as you, but I’ll do my best.’ Cas sat on the edge of the bed and Dean started going down on him. After several minutes his jaw was getting tired and Cas seemed no closer to finishing, so he stopped before he sprained something.

‘I haven’t yet achieved completion,’ Cas complained at the sudden lack of attention.

‘Sorry Cas, but your angely superness seems to make you last for longer than I can keep that up,’ Dean said apologetically.

‘Oh, yes, that makes sense. Maybe I could catch now?’

‘Yeah, that’s a good plan, except I’m not quite, uh…’ Dean didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, as a wave of the fingers from Cas caused him to spring right back to attention instantly. ‘Well, that’s a handy trick.’

‘It’s useful to have significant control over the physical world,’ Cas agreed.

‘Right. Now get up on the bed.’

‘Like the babysitter?’

‘Yes, just like that.’ Cas got on all fours on top of the bed.

‘Will you also slap my rear?’

‘Do you want me to?’ Cas thought about this for a moment, and then nodded.

‘Yes, I think so. It seemed to be a sign of affection.’ Dean grinned and gave Cas a hearty thwack, eliciting a surprised yelp. ‘Oh, that is interesting.’

Dean grabbed the lube from the nightstand and prepared himself. ‘So, do you need me to start slow or do you want me to just go for it?’

‘I don’t experience pain the same way you do, and I can control the elasticity of my tissues to a limited extent.’

‘OK… so that means?’

‘Pound me, big boy.’

‘Okey dokey then.’ Dean began slowly anyway, for his own sake as much as for Cas, but soon the angel’s urging had him going faster and harder until he thought his heart might burst.

‘Dean, please touch me,’ Cas panted. ‘On my flaming sword.’

Dean happily obliged, pumping away to the rhythm of Castiel’s gasping breaths. He suspected that whatever magic Cas had used to get him going again had also increased his longevity, because he was quite sure that he would have finished long before this otherwise. Finally, after what seemed an impossibly long time, Cas began to shake, and with him the entire room. He felt heat and light, shouted a warning to Dean to close his eyes as he couldn’t control the glow of his true form overflowing from his vessel. Gradually the feeling subsided, and he was normal again. Only then did Dean get his own release, possibly in a quite literal sense, as it felt that his body had somehow not been allowed to finish until that point. He carefully pulled himself out, and before he could reach for tissues, Cas snapped his fingers again and they were cleaned up and under the covers.

‘So,’ Dean said. ‘Angel orgasms are bright.’

‘I hope I didn’t injure you,’ Castiel said apologetically. ‘I didn’t know that would happen.’

‘Shut my eyes just in time,’ Dean replied

‘I believe that was “hot”,’ Cas said.

‘Yes, yes it was,’ Dean agreed. ‘Very.’

Cas turned to Dean with a wide smile. ‘I enjoy coitus.’

Dean didn’t even have the energy to punch him.


End file.
